


Only Hope

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [34]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Adam and Kim deal with a loss.
Relationships: Adam Ruzek/Kim Burgess
Series: Finding My Way [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427





	Only Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Chicago PD  
Title: Only Hope  
Characters: Adam Ruzek and Kim Burgess  
Pairing: Burzek  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Adam and Kim deal with a loss.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing and to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and Matt Olmstead own this show and these characters.  
Words: 179 words without title and ending.

Word to use: Terminate

FMW #34: Only Hope

They had to terminate Kim's pregnancy because it put her life at risk. Adam hadn't wanted to do it, because he knew what being pregnant meant to her.

It had to be done. Thankfully, the doctors said Kim could get pregnant again when she was ready.

Adam sat in a chair beside Kim's bed. He held her hands and waited for her to wake up after surgery. His eyes were wet, but he'd be strong.

When her eyes opened, he kissed her. "I'm sorry, Kim. I know you loved our baby. I did, too. We had to end the pregnancy. Your life was in danger. I know you're upset. My only hope is that you forgive me for this."

"Adam," She said softly. "I'm not angry. Yes, I'm upset because I wanna be a mother. But I know you were looking after me."

Adam nodded. "The doctors have said we could try again, if you're ever ready."

Kim said, "We'll talk about it. I love you, Adam."

"I love you, too, Kim." Adam said, and carefully got into the bed and held her close.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
